The Creations
by L2SET
Summary: He had 5 years before the hero awoke. OOT. No Pairings. Edited - spelling, grammar and formatting mistakes fixed; nothing added.
1. Chapter 1

**The Creations  
**Chapter 1  
15. may. 2008

note: edited, 30. may. 2008. spelling, grammar and formatting fixed. nothing has been added.

* * *

The creation wasn't happy. The sacrifice wouldn't be coming for five years, they said. First they had _promised_ him the child when it was born. Then they decided he had to wait for it to leave the forest and now, they said, he had to wait until it woke up from a seven year slumber. And that it would come willing to him.

The creation sighed; he was getting too old for this. And he knew that all hope was lost now. If they hadn't been able to deliver his sacrifice when it was naught but barely born, then now he stood no chance to have it himself. The child would be too strong now, even for him. The creation didn't much see the point in caring anymore, death would be a nice enough reprieve for the years he suffered under the master's hand. The master had long since lost his mind to his never ending search for the other pieces of the triforce.

"They don't make them like They used too," The creation spoke out loud, his voice tough and worn. "The Goddesses learned after that first time that They have to separate the pieces into mortal vessels."

"You say They learned, yet They give a piece to Ganon?" A voice asked; the creation merely chuckled. "Well?"

"Trying to gather information of the enemy, sheikah? All is well then, with the world. I have no more secrets to hold, no more loyalties to keep me quiet." Silence from either creation permeated the room. "The triforce was given to Ganon by cosmic joke and because it could not be helped. Ganon, the Gerudo King, was born into a powerful race and the princess of destiny was born from a line of the wisest woman. The fact that Ganon turned evil is no less surprising then the princess being of light."

"And the holder of the third piece?"

"Ah, not much is known about Him. Us creations, we don't need to know why Death comes the way He does, or how His powers came to be. All we must know is that Death comes for us all."

"You are certain then, that he will kill you?" The sheikah asked. He did not move from the shadows, but the creation needed no light to see the man.

"He will kill all of us created by, or bided to any master," The creation answered. "None of us can escape our deaths. We know that He comes."

"I suppose that you will never call him the hero?"

"I suppose he would never look upon us with light in his eyes and heart full of forgiveness." The sheikah chuckled at that and the two departed from each other.

* * *

review.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Creations  
**Chapter 2  
15. may. 2008

note: edited, 30. may. 2008; same as the first.

* * *

The second creation had the same things to say. _Awoken_, the dragon told the sheikah. The heat of the fire temple raged across both beast and man. The sheikah stayed anyway, talking to the dragon as he had the phantom, trying to find out more about his charge-to-be. There were four more years before he awoke.

"What do you know about the triforce? Of the Goddesses?"

"They are of balance. Everything in this world is of balance. Look how the land is created. The mountain of fire to the north, the lake of cold water to the south. The living forest to the east and the dead, dead desert to the west. Balance that is the way of the triforce."

"I've never thought of it that way," The sheikah replied, watching dragon carefully. "Were you created by Ganon, or merely brought to his bidding?"

"He who is of darkness could never imagine a creature such as me. I am proud. I am strong. No, he knew the songs of old; he merely controls the chains that keep me here." The dragon paused, landing softly on the side of the cavern. "I suppose that I am not that proud, not that strong."

"Will death come quickly?"

"Yes. He comes for us all," the dragon sighed. "I cannot wait much longer. Death would be good for me now. The master took my treasures, my _purpose_ in life. Eat the gorons he says, _peh_. They are like rocks. I much rather eat your hero."

"Then why don't you?" The sheikah inquired, his quest for information being thwarted again.

"I dare not destroy the balance." And the dragon left for his nest, to wait for death to come.

* * *

review.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Creations**  
Chapter 3  
16. may. 2008

note: edited, 30. may.2008; same as the first.

* * *

"Tell me, how long have you lived now, sheikah?"

"Maybe a few thousand years," The sheikah answered, settling down on one of the inner platforms of the pool. The third creation did not rise to meet his eyes or show its true form.

"You do not all ready know the answers you seek?"

"Sadly, all I know is the ancient text delivered to me by my elders, to them by the Goddesses."

"Ah, not even the Goddesses know all the information of the worlds. They merely know the heavens and the surface. You are smart to seek out the refuse of the underworld," The third creation said. The sheikah could hear it moving below him, but he made no move to the outer ledges. "They do not bother themselves with Their creations."

"Their creations?"

"Yes. Like you, like your hero or Their princess. No, They have no shame. They create the land, give it laws and create beings to uphold the laws."

"And if your kind wasn't around, we wouldn't need to so often!"

"You _need_ us to make your purpose. If you had no laws to uphold, then you would be for naught. As the blind goat said to the horse, _'I was given a tail to keep away the flies, but I sooner have no tail and no flies._' Alas, you cannot have that at all."

"Fine. Is that all you know of the triforce?"

"Of course not. I know that the three pieces must be together in order to be controlled. One without the other will just send the crazed into a spiral. The master will not be for long. Death comes swiftly."

The sheikah nodded at this; there were three more years before the hero was returned to this plane. None of the creations seemed to doubt their deaths as of yet, none so willing to explain the feeling so readily either. He sighed, knowing that there would be no information here for him about his charge.

"You are created, no? Or were you merely tied to do his bidding?"

"I am created to do evil's bidding. The master has plans to take, take, take and never give back. I keep the waters here, for fear of what he will do. I will be pleased when Death does visit. I can release this place."

"You do not care for your master or his plans?"

"The darkness he has created has come without reason. Though, there was all ready darkness forming before he came. We creations, we must follow our line of destiny. Death comes for us soon." The creation sunk further away and the sheikah enlightened and frustrated all the more left as well.

* * *

review.

oh, and the line about the goat, that comes animal farm.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Creations**  
Chapter 4  
16. May. 2008

note: edited, 30.may.2008; same as the first.

* * *

The fourth creation was invisible to the mortal eye, or at least legends boasted. The sheikah saw him easily, almost forgetting that he wasn't entirely mortal. He knew better than to gather close though, the dragon was more trustworthy than this . . ._ thing_.

"What will you do when the hero comes for you?"

"I will die." It was an absolute statement, one that the sheikah was shocked to hear, though they all said it so far. None had said it so final, never so calmly. "It is my duty to die."

"Will you not fight death?" The sheikah asked quietly. Everything was quiet in this place, even the screeching of keese in the upper rooms.

"I will fight Death because that is what I am compelled to do. The others said that you were searching for answers. That you have been alive longer than most legends. You will not find anything but peace here."

"Peace, here?" The creature hit the drums solidly, a song of mourning caressing the air gently.

"This is where all rest, little sheikah. Death waits for no one. He does not know what will become of Him. You speak of Him as a hero, but do you not know the truth?"

"It is the truth I seek."

"He knows the truth, holds it in His hands and He does not acknowledge it. He is blinded by His courage, she her wisdom, the master his power. Together they will form one and right the world of its wrongs, no matter the role they play in it," The creation stated gravely, hands still beating the drums. A quicker pace this time, reminding the sheikah of battles past.

"You are the first to answer honestly."

"And I will be the last. Go. I need to be alone." The sheikah obliged the creation, knowing in his heart that it was and wasn't created by the master. There were two years before the hero awoke.

* * *

review.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Creations**  
Chapter 5  
16. may. 2008

note: edited, 30.may.2008; same as the first.

* * *

The last of the creations were twins, and could hardly be called creations at all. They weren't even tied to the master out of force of will. No, they came to him willingly, god-mothers to him in their own right. Kotake and Koume. Fire and Ice. The same but different.

"He is a handsome fellow, isn't he?" The sheikah couldn't tell which witch was which. They both stared at him before cackling. "You are here about your hero?"

"He awakes in a year. He will come for us then."

"Yes. He comes. We will be ended."

"Are you so sure?" The sheikah asked. These two seemed more formidable than the others. They both nodded.

"Do not read us wrong, we have no desire to die."

"Of course not, Sister. But our dear Lord and Master . . . he has designed this Death for us all."

"We told him to kill the child." The sheikah nodded, looking back and forth between the sisters. There were less and more than the others creations when it came to talking about the hero.

"The hero will be a handsome man too. We are not ashamed to be brought to Death by Him."

The sheikah interrupted the two witches with a cough; the looked at him intently, waiting for his words. He swallowed thickly, knowing that this journey of his would forever do him no good, except that it helped waste almost five years of waiting.

"All the others call him Death, why do you two call him hero?"

"Because you seem more comfortable with that, sheikah. Even though _He is Death_. The triforce of courage burns deep inside of Him. They let Him sleep for seven years."

"Yes, He did not grow as He should. He will kill us all. The master knows this, the princess knows this and you should too, by now." The witch's eyes narrowed. "We creations don't limit ourselves to being the only ones who will die by His hand."

"No, no. He will eventually kill us all. Without the triforce under control, it will do as it did to our master. The only thing worse about your hero is that His courage will eventually show no fear."

"He will kill_ us all_?" The sheikah asked. The witches nodded and left the man to himself. And so, with only one year to go, he decided that maybe he had learned all he set out to learn.

* * *

end.

review.


End file.
